Resurrected legacy
by alexrusso89
Summary: Star and her family destoryed the magic or so they thought now te magic has returned however its not the same mysterious monsters and gods are appearing and its upto the resurrected high magic commision and its new member Star, can they solve the mystery
1. Chapter 1

Orange Light?

That was the first thing Hekapoo saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, orange grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw the face of Star. Not nearly what she used to be. But as she began to see her more, it sank into her heart and tugged at her soul. Why as she seeing Star?.

Darkness again.

At first Hekapoo thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure magic.

Suddenly, the pit of Hekapoo's stomach seem to be pulled out of her, appeared to be magic itself. It was getting weaker and weaker. And for some reason Hekapoo was getting stronger and stronger. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of her faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

Then she saw them the Butterfly family, they were in the magic dimension, destroying the magic.

Then everything dawned on her. On what her vision meant, she was dead. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Mewni, a bustling world. The first fifteen years of the century were a turbulent time, filled with anti-monster sentiment that threatened to tear the country apart. Tensions reached their height during the monster war. Anger towards monsters was directed towards those who couldn't fight back leading to some of the worst levels of hate crime ever reported. Right at the heart of this maelstrom of anger was Butterfly castle.

Six months had passed since Star destroyed the magic and life was relatively peaceful in Mewni. It was late in the afternoon when Star and Tom walked along a hallway. Star stretched her back, "Man I am going to sleep well tonight". Tom said nothing in response and merely raised an eyebrow, "Come on don't look at me like that, I said I was sorry", Star pleaded.

"Three hours", Tom grunted, "that's how long you kept me awake for with your babbling in the middle of the night, You must be the only person who dreams about toast", Tom said as the pair entered the elevator, "Cant you dream about women like a normal person".

"Maybe, never really tried to focus on one particular thing whilst I'm sleeping before", Star began to ramble, " Could be an interesting experiment."

"Mean if I think about toast before I fall asleep then will I dream about it but then again if I try to avoid thinking about it then it means I'm thinking about it which will-".

"Star" Tom had his hand over her mouth, "just, be quiet". Star nodded and didn't look remotely offended, she was used to it from Tom.

Star into the command room where Eclispsa m Hekapoo, Rhombulas and Omnitraxus prime was waiting for her, Star couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over her features. Eclipsa is one of the most fiercest queens ever, "My queen", Star began nervously, "Whats going on?".

Eclipsa replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes ". She paused and glared accusingly at Star, "Seems I was wrong".

"Oh?" Star gulped.

From her position in the corner, Kelly let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add?"

"Nothing at all" Kelly replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Eclipsa barked, "our failure hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone six months without magic, now its returning, it's causing me a headache".

"Indeed it is Queen Eclipsa", a voice called out. Eclipsa stepped aside to reveal a skeletal man, he was dressed in a black pin striped suit. All four gaped at the man for a few moments, a little star struck to be meeting someone who they had learned about in history and tales. Once they had regained their composure, they saluted in unison, "The Pumpkin King", Star stammered, "this is truly an honour".

Jack nodded slowly and gestured for them to stand at ease, "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Eclipsa speaks highly of you ", Star puffed out her chest with pride, "But I'm afraid this situation doesn't reflect well on you". The former princess opened her mouth to defend herself but Eclipsa held up her hand to silence the girl, "I have taken the decision to assign you Star Butterfly to the Magic High Commission effective immediately. This order is not negotiable, nor is it up for further discussion after this conversation". Hekapoo looked bemused by this statement.

Star stared in shock, her queen, Eclipsa had just assigned her to the magic high commission " Your grace, why me?" Star said, Eclipsa turned to Star " Because your the only one i can trust with this" Eclipsa said, she then turned to the three members of the high commision " And with these three you should be fine Star" she continued.

Star sighed " Ok " she said, " Good " Hekapoo said " Lets get to work " she continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina may have been many things, but one thing she was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after her defeat in the magic dimension, Mina was arrested, she was thrown into jail. She only had a few days in there before she would likely be executed.

However, even after failing miserably in her original plan to complete Solaria's vision in destroying all monsters, Mina still had one last thing to fall back on. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice.

Mina paced about inside her cell. The small torch just outside the locked door dimly illuminated the dungeon's hallway, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Mina suddenly heard the door leading into the dungeon open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Mina moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was one of the castle's servants, the only one Mina could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Natasha, red head, skinny little woman. Before Mina had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Natasha. She learned some interesting things about her: for one, she had no friends, and no family. So when Mina showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Natasha was all too eager to do whatever was asked of her.

In her hands, Natasha carried a small oil lamp and a dinner tray, complete with cutlery and silver lid on top. She walked up to the door and peered into the cell. She was immediately met with Mina's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting her to be standing right behind the door. Natasha nervously looked back at the dungeon stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked," she whispered.

"Good. Open the door," Mina replied.

Natasha set down her lamp for a moment and fumbled around in her pocket for a single key. Without waiting for Natasha to do anything, Mina reached for the tray herself, took it from her, and removed the silver lid. Underneath it, there lay two things: a black chalkpiece, and an odd-looking book.

"Thank you. Be sure to come back in exactly thirty minutes," said Mina.

"Huh?"

"You'll still need to come back for the tray, will you not?"

"O-oh, of course. Very well then..." As Natasha started to walk out the door, she stopped and turned back for a moment.

"Mina, I...whatever you're trying to do, I hope it works out for you, and...I'm glad to be your friend. If there's anything else I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Mina stifled the urge to chuckle. "I'm glad to be your friend, too. But that will be all, for now."

Natasha gave a quick bow and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Mina waited until her footsteps grew faint, then picked up the book off the tray.

Mina surveyed the dark-brown, leathery tome. It was an exceedingly rare book, and Mina only knew of a handful of other copies in the world that existed. One of them was located at the British Museum, while another rotted away in a university in the United States. She was not certain if the book's cover was made out of an animal's hide, or something a bit more gruesome. But he was certain of the nature of the book.

The book Mina held was the Kitab Al-Azif; the Book of Dead Names. The Necronomicon.

Mina carefully opened the Necronomicon, and turned to a specific page,. Taking the black chalkpiece from the tray, Mina started to scrawl, on the cell's stone floor, the strange symbol that the page depicted. Mina took her time drawing out each line; every angle needed to be precise if this little summoning was to go smoothly.

After finally finishing her delicate task, Mina stood back to survey the entire thing. She felt a bit proud of herself. She had just completed a sigil from the Necronomicon, on a stone floor, using nothing for lighting but the small torch outside his door. The sigil's various intersecting lines formed a rough, hexagonal shape in its center. Several bizarre characters, in a long-dead language, were written around the sigil.

She didn't get too much time to admire her handiwork, as she heard the dungeon's door open once more, Natasha's footsteps descending the stairs. It looked like her thirty minutes were up.

Mina quickly tossed aside her chalk and picked up the dinner knife that came with the tray, tucking it behind her left hand, as Natasha came up to the door.

"Have you finished?"

"Almost. But there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course! Anything!"

Aries indicated the sigil. "Please step inside, and stand over this."

Natasha paused for a moment at the odd request, but unlocked the door anyway, once again walking into the room. Her lamp allowed her to easily make out the detailed patterns that lay on the floor.

"You want me...to stand here?" She asked.

"Yes. In the center of it, please."

Natasha didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. She stepped into the hexagonal center of the sigil. She was curious as to why Mina requested this.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Natasha asked.

Mina stepped up behind her and used the knife to quickly stab into Natasha's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. Mina jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over Natasha's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Mina smirked.

Mina waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did he get an angle wrong? Perhaps she hadn't gotten enough blood on the sigil? She was about to give up, go upstairs and turn herself in to the guards, but what happened next immediately made her scratch that option from her mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, it lit up the cell, and Mina could see Natasha's body, blood and all, get sucked through the tiny portal. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Mina noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the torch outside the cell, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Mina sensed something in the room with her. She immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She cleared her throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Mina spoke.

"For what purpose did you call me, human?"

The thing's voice grated on Mina's ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. She wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into her mind. Mina took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire?"

"I desire your knowledge, and your power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

"I did not go to all this trouble, scribbling out that sigil, cutting that stupid bitch's throat, and performing a summoning ritual, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Mina, her voice raised.

She listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," it hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your master now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Mina angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Just when Mina was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Mina was suddenly overcome with fear once more, her anger quickly evaporating like steam. She felt like running, but her legs didn't seem to want to work. She stood rooted to the ground.

Mina felt four ropey, tentacle-like appendages snake up her legs, her chest, then around her head. She gave a cry of pain as two of them shot into her nostrils, the other two inserting themselves into her ears.

Images and sounds began to quickly flood through Mina's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Mina's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Mina felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing she had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Mina saw, in his head, those eyes staring into her. They stared, and stared, and stared, until Mina couldn't take it anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!" the frightened girl shrieked. To her surprise, the being listened, drawing its roped tendrils out of her ears and nose and snaking off her body completely.

Mina had enough. As Mina was about to start walking, she made the mistake of looking back into the cell.

Somehow, that thick darkness had disappeared altogether, and the torch allowed him to see exactly what it was that he had been talking to inside that cramped room. While his visions had only been shadowy glimpses, this was fully detailed. The thing he saw looked horrible, and could not exist in any sane universe.

It was a constantly-shifting, black mass of eyes, claws, legs, and tendrils. Parts of it would seemingly phase out of existence and reappear a few feet beside their original positions. It had length, width, height, and about six or seven other dimensions to it.

Before her mind snapped completely, Mina saw the thing's teeth-like formations, all 4,158 of them, twist into what could only be described as a very, very nasty smile.

The loudest, most pained scream ever heard emanated from the jail cell.


End file.
